Brent Weedman vs. Dan Hornbuckle 2
The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Bellator fourth season welterweight tournament. The Fight The first round began. Weedman missed a leg kick. Hornbuckle caught a push kick, got a single to side control. Four thirty-five. Apparently this was a rematch. Hornbuckle mounted. Four fifteen. Weedman turned out hugging the leg. He reversed on top with a single. Four minutes to guard. Someone's bleeding a tiny bit, or are they? Hornbuckle locked up a triangle there but Weedman escaped. Three thirty. Three fifteen. Weedman landed a left hand with three minutes. Hornbuckle had good wrist control. Two thirty-five as Weedman headbutted the body. Hornbuckle hammerfisted from the bottom. Hornbuckle kept fishing for a left arm kimura. Hornbuckle went for an armbar. Weedman was defending. Two fifteen. 'Armbuckle' lol. Two tough words to string together. Hornbuckle turned to a triangle with two minutes. He had that in. There was a cut around the left eye of Weedman. One thirty-five. Weedman escaped. Hornbuckle stood and broke eating a body kick. One fifteen. Weedman landed an inside kick. They clinched. One minute as Weedman kneed the body. He kneed the body and again there... Thirty-five as Weedman got a beautiful throw to north-south?! He stepped over for the arm. He had it from the top and a reverse triangle! Fifteen. Oh wow. Reverse triangle. Weedman turned for a kimura then an armbar. Hornbuckle turned on top and the first round ended. I'd give Weedman that round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Weedman pressed forward early. Four thirty-five. They clinched. Hornbuckle defended a throw. He kneed the body and the leg. Another. Four fifteen. Hornbuckle kneed the body. Another there. Weedman replied. Hornbuckle broke with an uppercut and a body kick. Four minutes. Hornbuckle landed a left hook and ate a body kick. Hornbuckle landed a blocked high kick. Three thirty-five. Weedman landed an inside kick. They clinched, Hornbuckle kneed the body twice and broke. Hornbuckle landed a left hand and ate a push kick. Three fifteen. Weedman landed an inside kick. Three minutes. Hornbuckle caught an inside kick, Weedman tripped, Hornbuckle took the back with both hooks on the ground. Weedman turned on top with two thirty-five. Hornbuckle locked up a triangle. He let it go. Two fifteen as Hornbuckle swept. Weedman worked a heelhook. Two minutes. Weedman had it tight. Hornbuckle shook his head no haha.. One thirty-five. Hornbuckle landed repeated heel kicks to the arm. One fifteen. Hornbuckle rolled for a toehold there countering. One minute as Weedman replied. Weedman turned on top to side control defending a triangle. Thirty-five remaining. Weedman mounted. Hornbuckle gave up the back with both hooks. Fifteen. Weedman had him flattened out here now. He worked the choke. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Hornbuckle blocked a high kick. Weedman landed an inside kick. Hornbuckle landed a body kick with four thirty-five and a big leg kick. Hornbuckle landed a jab. Four fifteen. They clinched. Hornbuckle kneed the body twice. Four minutes. He kneed the body. He had the standing back. Three thirty-five. Hornbuckle landed repeated knees to the back of the leg. Weedman dropped for a kimura. Three fifteen. Hornbuckle kept the back and had both hooks. Three minutes. Hornbuckle lost a hook. That was a nasty cut. He got the other hook. Two thirty-five. Hornbuckle's basically in half-guard. Two fifteen. He is now. Two minutes. One thirty-five. One fifteen as Weedman turtled up. Hornbuckle sprawled out. Weedman sat back working a guillotine. One minute. Hornbuckle passed back to half-guard. Weedman worked punches from the back. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Hornbuckle landed a big right. They scrambled and stood and Hornbuckle kneed the body. The third round ended. That was Dan's. I scored it 29-28 Weedman and so it was unanimously.